Symptoms
by iCandies
Summary: Blushing, Nervousness, Tense. A lot of things happening when LOVE occurs to a person. Most especially to Maka and Soul. Series of drabbles about the so called 'Symptoms of Love'
1. Blush

**Soul X Maka Short Part Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

**Note: Small and short stories depicting around love. Love between our favorite couple Soul and Maka. And... This are just random thoughts you can add yours and message me if you want something. Will give you credits of course. Love you!**

**'Blush'**

_Maka _The thought of how _he_ called her name every damn time, made her crazy. How it sounded so low yet was pleading for something. How he happily yelled her name. How he angrily muttered her name every time they had a fight, which was the reason above it all of why her cheeks fluster every time she's angry at him.

"MAKA!" Speak of the devil, that familiar tone of anger in her name, massaged her heart as she was startled from her deep thoughts, she turned to face the voice behind her, leaving the sight of falling rain drops on the window pane. She found it sexy every time he called her name like that.

"What?"

"Don't what me, Maka. Why do you always leave the dishes as if they're gonna clean themselves, it's your damn turn!" With the right amount of time, her cheeks flustered pink from his tone of voice, shifting her thoughts to her rage mode.

~~~  
"Soul" She knocked twice on his door, it was Saturday. For Maka needed transportation to buy some groceries, they were running out of fruits and milk as always. But there was no answer from the other side nor any shuffling. "Soul... Hey, Soul... You okay?" Lost her patience, she slowly walked inside the bright room. For the first time, stunned from the cleanliness of his room which she thought was full of something rotten.

Silent in any view and only the wall clock wheezing a small 'Tik', she turned her head on his bed. The familiar color of silver white flipped on the blanket with his eyes closed and shivering from the dropping temperature.

"Soul... Why are you shivering?" Placing her hand on his neck, he was heating. "Shit! You're so hot! I'm gonna get a towel... Wait for me" But before she could leave, a steamed hand grasped her wrist.

"M-maka... Maka... D-don't leave me. Please" He squeezed her hand tighter with affection, a small curl on her lips and the familiar tint of pink on her cheeks remained until she stayed as long as he wants to, even if they don't have any milk left.

~~~  
How she loved chewing her favorite strawberry dipped cream biscuits. A small bite of fresh strawberries with creamed biscuits, it was the only thing that kept her from being gloomy. Pocky. Munching another stick, she started studying once again. But further eyes of red wine watching every single munch of the biscuit, crossed arms on the table and face rested. He was facing her. Watching how she munch and licked her lips.

Curious of what was she crazy about this Pocky, she lifted himself from laziness and gazed on his meister properly. "Hey, Maka... Is Pocky really that good?"

Tilting her head on the left and right, knowing any good of understanding, she munched another stick. "Yeah, wanna try it? Here" She handed a box of the strawberry scented biscuits but Soul puts it away, because he wanted the stick left hanging on her mouth.

He clasped forward and then placed his hands on her shoulders, munching the hanging piece of stick on her mouth bit by bit until he could taste the sweet taste of her own strawberries. Pulling away, he wiped his lips with his fore arm.

"Surely is delicious" Dumbfounded enough from the bloody red faced meister.

~~~  
"Beautiful, let's go!" Soul enthusiastically cracked a grin while walking with Maka on his side. He constantly found out how to tease her once again. Maka was once used to being insulted but with a change of heart, she even felt more embarrassed by the fact that Soul was teasing her on the opposite way which she's not so used to.

"Stop calling me that!" A shade of pink on her pale cheeks, she looked away before he could see it. Trying to hide a laugh from her failed attempt. "What? You mean beautiful? Nah, hey sexy... After lunch we need to meet with Stein"

Another layer of pink tinted on her cheeks. "Stop it! I mean... Just shut the fuck up! I mean... Stop teasing me" With that, Soul suddenly stopped walking and faced her. Inches away from the reddened face.

"I am not teasing you, I'm telling the truth... Right? Kind woman" The shade of red turned darker if that's possible.

"Err... K-kind?"

"Kind... As in, your heart, mind and soul... Kind enough for someone so sexy and beautiful like you"

~~~  
"Fuck! M-my dad! He's on his way!" Maka hurriedly shuffled away from their shared bed with a sheet of blanket covering her naked body. Scrambling every bits of their stripped clothes. Soul on the other hand, draped his feet hanging on the other side while watching his wife scramble everywhere.

"What? Don't just watch there! Help me! Papa's coming" But Soul continued watching her scramble all over the room. "Soul! Hurry up!" Stooping to get her top, a pair of arms was wrapped around her waist. "S-soul!" A cackle of laughter tickled her throat. "Soul! That t-tickles. Stop it!"

Until to the point that Maka landed on the bed once again, straddling Maka by the waist, Soul continued tickling her waist. "Maka" He softly whispered, the flustered face smiled in glee. "What?"

"Maka... I'm your husband since yesterday, so what if your papa finds out. He knows what'll happen after the wedding, right?" He chuckled as he sent soft butterfly kisses on her neck.

~~~  
"You're late" Crossed armed weapon with his voice dead serious, Maka slowly closed the door with a slight giggle. "I'm so sorry, Soul-kun. Tee-he" More sounding like Blair, Soul realized what was wrong with her.

"Are you... Drunk?" He walked over to her, and placed the half empty bottle of alcohol on the divider. "No" A cackle of laughter silenced the air.

"Alright... Let's get you to bed. What were you thinking, drinking? You know you suck in drinking, right?" Her eyes slowly fluttering open and closed, he didn't waited for an answer. Instead, he picked up a basin and then couldn't find Maka. "Shit!" He bitterly muttered, settling the basin on the table. "Maka!" He viciously yelled.

"Soul-kun, looking for me?" He froze on his position, to find out Maka wearing a black corset and a very short black skirt. Soul could guess she doesn't have anything under. He snapped out of what he saw and figured she's just drunk.

"Maka... What the fuck are you wearing?" He rubbed his forehead as Maka slowly walked down on the short stair case, pushing Soul by the couch, she leaped on his lap. Drawing patterns on his covered chest.

"Soul... Do you know why I drank?"

"It's because I am dead seriously hurt that you're dating... You didn't even told me. Lucky me, I found out before Black Star did" She sobbed and Soul felt in awe when it was rather his fault after all.

"Maka... I... I didn't know"

"Soul-kun, for once... Have you ever noticed me as a woman?" Soul didn't answered, instead Maka left her position and started back on the stair case but not until a pair of arms hugged her from behind.

"Maka... I didn't know that you love me just as much as I love you. I was scared that I am the only single guy in our group. Maka, I thought I was just your best friend... I didn't know we both wanted the same thing" He softly whispered, her heart rose to her throat. Feeling sober and not drunk at all, she was ready to claim him.

"Go back to the couch"

~~~  
How she felt really shy and embarrassed every time a pair of red crimson sharp eyes was watching her from afar every time she eats, reads and breathe. She felt uncomfortable under his gaze as if she was getting killed.

"Soul, will you stop looking at me!" Both were walking away from the tall building of Nevada. "Looking at you? Who said I was looking at you?"

"I can fucking feel your soul, Soul!" With that Soul stopped walking and remained on his position. "And will you hurry up, it's getting hot"

"I'm not staring at you. I was staring on... This" He trailed his fingers on her pink rosy lips, a sharp shiver on her spine tickled her body. With a sudden move, he kissed her rosy lips until it turned sore.


	2. Shiver

**Soul X Maka Short Part Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

**Note: Once again, felt inspired for working on a story. Oh! If you love ADVENTURE TIME, I have written my first fan fiction for it. Please, kindly read it. Thanks! Read and Review! :D.**

**'Shiver'**

Do you know how a touch can define someone's feelings? How a touch can make a huge difference? How a touch can craze you with lust and passion? The finger tips brushing against your exposed skin. Whether you're cold or not. It just happens to make you shiver.

Being forced by her weapon to play basketball was a huge mistake, she was bribed that Soul would buy her three of her favorite books to play basketball with him during the start of winter. Wasn't that crazy enough? But she agreed anyway.

"Alright, why didn't you just played with Black Star or Kid? You know I suck at this" Without answering, he dribbled the orange ball in one hand, tossing his black 'man' band aside, he stared deep in her eyes with a devious smirk.

"Well... Because Tsubaki forced Black Star to clean his room and Kid... Is being crazy with every Liz' strand of hair to be fucking perfect. Patty well... You get her. So, I'm gonna play with you whether you like it or not" Crossing her arms for all the not pointless matters, she tied her damp sand-blonde hair into a messy bun.

"Soul, I don't know how to play. Can you first... Teach me?" With that, Soul walked over to her direction with his hand dribbling the ball. Maka as for her, focusing of how he dribbled the ball without looking at it. She was astonished. She was never capable of something like that, unless it was something like fighting a kishin.

"Steal the ball from me, first lesson" With that, Maka kept on tossing her hands everywhere from where the ball is visible. But it was impossible for her, he was too fast. Soul flipped on his back, so that Maka was facing his back. Dribbling the ball in front of him, Maka was still focused to get the ball.

As if they were hugging each other, until Maka felt the rough ball with her palms, eyes widening she stole it from him. "I did it" Whispering to herself with her accomplishment, the mischievous soul grinning in place, she hugged her from behind, it was different to her.

Never did Soul hugged her without her asking for it, normally for a friendly hug or a partner hug or whatever that is not close to what happened. It was also a different feeling, the slight goosebumps appearing on her skin was a phenomenon. "Well... That's all for now. Let's rest for a while, besides... It's kind of hot" She spun herself around to see a very built torso and broad muscles smothered in sweat in front.

"Why is winter so hot today? L-let's go home instead"  
~~~

"I called the both of you to begin our training. Since tomorrow, you're going to assist me on a mission, you need to do this. If you can't, we need to abandon the mission. I called you here, because... The two of you are the only ones capable of doing this training with courage and bravery" The two determined partnered pair, nodded.

"What do we have to do, sensei?" Maka asked with her eyes narrowed on the psyched dissector.

"Since the conclusion is that, the closer you bond, the longer the connection. It considers an intimate contact with one's partner, either by showing signs such as blushing, stuttering, slight lost of words or something like that. You'll both suddenly resonate if ever your bond unites stronger" The two were wide-eyed at the same time.

"Are you fucking crazy? You mean to tell me... TO FUCKING CLING ON HER AND BE HIT BY A THICK ENCYCLOPEDIA? Oh no! We are not-" But before Soul could continue to nag at him, Maka frowned at him. "I don't mind" Is that what Soul heard? Maka being 'not violent' about being intimate? Not being violent for being six inches closer.

"What?" Both Soul and Stein said at the same time. "I said... I don't mind" Crossing her arms and looking away, trying to not look affected but revealed by a change of color, Soul intensely locked his gaze on hers this time.

"You serious about this?" "I am" With that, they never spoke any word again. He held out his hand for her to take, without ripping her gaze, she accepted the hand. His other free hand, clasped on her slim waist, her free hand on the back of his neck.

It was rather new to him, the sudden touch sent a slight shiver down his abdomen because no one have ever brushed those delicate finger tips on the back of his neck. Both started to slowly move forward. Small delicate lips rubbed on the other. Automated closed eyes and Maka began to work her hands behind his neck.

It was something, something that's not even related to the so-called 'training' but when they figured, both ripped their lips apart. Looking around for any 'sudden resonating' but there were none.

"Sensei, I thought we were going to resonate?" Maka asked with her hands dangling on his shoulders. "Not necessarily, I just want that to happen to make Spirit crazy" He muttered a slight laugh with the two paled partners.

"WHAT?!"  
~~~

_'Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away'_ The song kept playing until she was torn into tiny pieces.

Taking the last sip of her third cup of hot chocolate just outside the coffee shop, she was ready to go. But she still had that small hope, that maybe she was too early for his clock. Looking around, she felt envious because of the couples blooming around her. Because it's Christmas.

He promised that they'd spend some time because both were too busy for that since he is a Death Scythe. Now, where was he? She's freezing cold under a coat with her now long hair damp straight. "He's not gonna show up" Maka sighed in sadness.

Standing up from her seat, she staggered away from the coffee shop, but not until someone pulled her wrist. "Going already?" Her eyes widened in shock. He was mature, sharp, charming. Everything. Even now, girls were envious that they weren't her. It took her a minute or two to realize, he came. "S-soul?"

"Damn right, it's me" He cracked a grin and then hugged her tight, with the sudden contact she's still in the state of shock. "Missed me?" But before he could say anything, tears started to collapse. Maybe because of sadness, happiness or even both. "I freaking missed you, you asshat!" She playfully smacked his arm with a joking response, she giggled while wiping her tears away.

"Merry Christmas!"

"Is that it?"

"Hmm, not really" With that, he kissed her. palms rubbed on her cheeks, her eyes as wide as she can see the mistletoe placed on top of them. The tingly feeling and shiver she accepted when she closed her eyes and kissed him back.  
~~~

"SOUL!" Maka angrily yelled from the shower. Soul was actually 'used to' the yelling situation every time she takes a bath. "What?"

"Fix the damn shower! The heater is not working!" He sighed in annoyance, turning the television off, he staggered his feet towards the door. Stopping to check on with her approval.

"Do I enter now?"

"Yes... Go inside" With that, head down to avoid any suspicious glares from his meister and avoid being hit by a book, he met her feet in front of him. This made him nervous. Every time he meets her in the bath room, normally, she's in a bathrobe but now... She was just wrapped around a towel.

But what Soul noticed was how she's shivering and how the towel hugged everything she got. From legs, buns, stomach even her chest was perfect. "You cold?"

"Yeah, because of that heater, that never works every time I take a bath" Soul doesn't know what came into him that he staggered towards her, and then hugged her tight. "S-soul! What are you d-doing?!"

"I'm doing you a favor and let's stay like this for a while" The shivers suddenly was replaced with the warmth. Soul was sure he was getting a Maka chop for it, but Maka only looked up on him and smiled deeply. "Yeah, let's stay like this"  
~~~

A tick, followed by another and another, it was the only thing that can be heard by the apartment. It drove Soul crazy, of how bored he was till death and Maka on the other single-couch reading another cheesy romance. "Maka... Oy, hey. Maka. Albarn. Meister!" With that, she finally looked up with the look 'this-better-be-important' look.

"Hi" He said, but Maka got back from the book. He groaned in annoyance, was there something wrong with being friendly? So, he flipped the television open, getting the volume louder and louder until his ear drums vibrated. But that was not a threat to Maka.

_What could make her stop reading? _Finally, setting his trance into a smirk, he stood up from the longer couch and carried Maka. "S-soul! Put me fucking down!" He simply nodded and lets go of her on the longer couch. With the whining anger, he straddled on her waist and started tickling her waist.

"S-soul! T-that tickles. Stop it!" She laughed until her guts hurt. Soul smirked when she grew tired. "You know you'll earn a Maka-chop for this"

"Worth it" He said while inching his face closer, sending a small butterfly kiss on her lips. Then Maka settled with a trance until she felt the shiver bring her back to reality.  
~~~


End file.
